


“A Deal With The Devil”- A Roundabout x Maelstrom Smut Fanfic

by Mime_Time



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Blackmail, Boys Kissing, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mime_Time/pseuds/Mime_Time
Summary: Nigel knew that making a deal with the devilish man Maelstrom could not be good. But ambition makes a man very desperate and very blind. Every good business man such as himself knew with no risk comes no reward, to stay in a stagnant pool that does not grow would be the death of him, no matter the consequence.Even if the cost might be more than he thought. Even if the cost might be more than he could afford. When money, power and intellect is of no interest to Maelstrom...perhaps it’s Nigel’s body that will become the currency in this chess game for two.But maybe there might be more to lose on the chopping block than his dignity. Especially when his heart is up for grabs.Will he be able to protect what’s most precious to him and bargain with the Devil or will he lose everything to this villainous foe?Read to find out
Relationships: Dr. Gunnar Maelstrom/Roundabout | Nigel Braithwaite
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	“A Deal With The Devil”- A Roundabout x Maelstrom Smut Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Evening gents/ ladies non-binary folk. New story. Was feeling a bit inspired. Yet to update my others and sorry for that. I’ve recently started back at University and it is exhausting. Finding the time to write is a bit of a juggling act. Still intend to finish everything so hope you enjoy this story. 
> 
> Also this is a little bit of a twist but Maelstrom will be a Dom in this fanfic and Roundabout will be a Sub. Wanted to give it a try and it seems to be working. I’m also addicted to this ship. Funny isn’t it? It’s always the unusual couples that are the most fun to write. I just love my small and strange ships. So I might be writing for these guys for a while. 
> 
> If you would like this as more than a one shot give me some Kudos or/and Comments. I really appreciate them and it motivates me to write. Cheers.

There was always a cost Nigel Braithwaite knew this more than anyone, he had just been given the position of one of the heads of V.I.L.E leader. It had been a long day of speeches and preening in front of the V.I.LE staff and he was awfully tired. He had been more than pleased to be directed to his quarters as soon as possible to retire, a nice shower, a glass of warm milk and a comfortable sleep would do him some good. It has been a packed day. He had just gotten out of a shower completely ready to go to sleep as he patted at his damp hair when a voice broke through his own thoughts.  
“Impressive speech Roundabout, it was rather...charming.” 

There propped up on a singular chair was the villainous Dr. Maelstrom, nonchalantly reading through a book of Roundabouts. Nigel gulped, of course nothing was free when he had tried to appeal to Maelstrom to put in a good word or two for him. Essentially he was creating a deal with the devil. They had mentioned a cost to agreeing to this, he wasn’t sure what that cost was at the time but considering he had accepted without delay it was no surprise that Maelstrom was here. 

To make good on his end of the bargain. In return Nigel had promised to do whatever he asked or needed help with and with the sinking feeling in his stomach he was starting to wonder why he felt so uneasy about that all of a sudden.

“What is the matter my vivacious friend, does the proverbial cat have your tongue.” Maelstrom, spoke slyly and darkly. A hint of mocking to his voice.  
Nigel gulped and tried to gather his senses. 

“W-Welcome to my humble abode Dr. Maelstrom of course nothing is the matter you’re more than welcome here ol chap.” He tried to paint on a convincing smile. Even though he was in nothing more than a robe. Though he could feel the tension in his own shoulders and a drop of sweat gathering in his brow. 

“What can I do for you?” He asked, trying to remain polite despite the intrusion.  
They gave him an oily smile, before deftly putting the paper aside deciding they had more important matters to attend to. Maelstrom stood up out of his chair, his sleek long form intimidating as he slowly made his way towards Nigel. Reminding him of a very self satisfied cat, they way they almost slinked forward.

“Perhaps information? There’s always my contacts within higher places I could pass them on should you want to know anything, anything at all.” Nigel found himself shuffling backwards out of habit. 

“Mmm contacts would do me no good, I have a fly in every possible room I could need to. Knowledge is not something unattainable. My most knowledgeable man.” The man grinned at him, looking like the grim reaper himself to Nigel who swallowed roughly in response. 

It was like they were descending quicker now, coming closer and closer. For some reason it made something nervous twitch in his hands, now seeing the tall and terrifying Maelstrom coming closer. Their white hair glinting in the dimmed down lights. They almost looked inhuman. Their lithe looking shoulders and body snuggly wrapped in a black turtleneck. Making them look even more wiry.

“R-Riches.” Roundabout squeaked trying to come up with an adequate offer. “I have many chateaus in France, they’re right as rain should you need any funding for your extra curricular activities I could give them to you, their private and safe and-“ His silver tongue failing him as they were so close he could count the number of eyelashes they had. But a singular step away.

“My charitable spy, we have just received a large funding from a very prestigious research lab of course without their permission. I have no worry for money, after such a successful caper.” Maelstrom was smiling from ear to ear and in a way that made Nigel feel like shrinking into a corner, he really was a devilish man.

Oh Nigel what have you tangled yourself up into this time? He thought unhappily. Think. Think he thought to himself what does a man who has everything want? His eyes sparkled. Of course it had been so simple. 

“H-h-how about I give you a hold on every shareholder I’m the nearest city? That every business man’s weakness, every single dirty bit of blackmail. They would eat straight out of the palm of your hand ol’ boy you would be powerful. So very powe-“  
Smack! His back hit a wall and he gasped realising he had nowhere to go and as he stared ahead Maelstrom was so close, so very, very close he could see the lines on his skin. The azure blue of his eyes and he inhaled so sharply. 

“Power...is fascinating...however…” Roundabout blinked, his eyebrows furrowed. This man didn’t want information, he didn’t want riches or power. For the first time Nigel didn’t understand. 

“What is it you want?” He spoke in the smallest voice possible, his glasses sliding down to the tips of his nose.

“My delightful creature I prefer offers of the more...”

Maelstrom as he said this pressed his finger to the bare strip of skin on Nigel’s chest where his robe had fluttered open and ran his finger so slowly over his skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps where he touched, his icy fingers a sharp contrast to Nigel’s hot skin fresh from the shower

“Carnal display…..” Gunnar whispered so dangerously low. 

Nigel shivered slightly from the opposing temperatures and his words. As one of the most dangerous men alive touched him. 

Nigel’s eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he realised. He….he wanted THAT! His mouth felt like he had eaten an entire loaf of bread with no water. He couldn’t possibly…

“G-Gunnar?” He questioned nervously. Trying to find some ways dissuade the man without dying as a consequence. Surely this wasn’t what he thought it was.  
Their eyes snapped to his and the spark that lay there was horrifying as it shattered his hopes of a misunderstanding like a glass diamond.It was madness sitting in two pools of blue but beneath the insanity lay something much much more frightening….LUST.

“Yes this will do quite nicely.” Gunnar purred, flattening his hand against Nigel’s chest. 

“WAIT...” Nigel couldn’t help it, for the first time in his life he panicked. But it didn’t do much good, there was a sharpness to the man’s eyes that said he clearly didn’t take rejection well and Roundabout realised it a second too late.

They moved so quickly he had no time to deflect them as he was tossed around Gunnar yanking his arm behind his back and mashing his cheek quite painfully against the wall. Restraining him and pinning them in one swoop. 

“Good heavens man, come to your sen- ooohh oohhh.” 

Gunnar grasped his robe and yanked him open with gusto exposing his torso to the cold air making him suck in a desperate breath. Before exhaling so loudly as Gunnar shoved his hand into his robe, forcing his hand over his hot skin. 

“A-Ahhhhhh.” Nigel moaned bitterly.

“Be still my poisonous flower, this will be beneficial for the both of us.” Maelstrom's hand digging into Nigel’s skin possessively. 

“G-GUNNAR!” Nigel cried out.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget Kudos and comments forgive any spelling mistakes.


End file.
